


Drabble #3

by Braindead1595



Series: Hail to the king, baby! [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, Coffee, Gen, Hyperion, Insomnia, Jack is a workaholic, Workplace Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: AU where Rhys is Handsome Jack's assistant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/156946128108/drabble-3

“Did you even sleep last night?”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

„Okay. But you know that that‘s not a very healthy mindset, right?“ Rhys raised an eyebrow at his boss.

„Shut up and bring me more coffee, Rhys“ Jack snarled lowly. Oh it was dangerous when Jack called him by his real name. Actually it was always dangerous with this psychotic man.

„Alright.“ Rhys mumbled and left the office.

He soon came back with the coffee and Jack snatched the cup out of his hand immediately. „Careful!“ Rhys tried to warn him but Jack chugged down the hot coffee anyway.


End file.
